Hotarubi no Mori e
by Sakura Reito
Summary: Kuroko selalu berharap musim panas datang dengan cepat, agar ia bisa memenuhi janjinya pada Seijuurou.


"Tet-chan, apakah tahun ini kau akan pergi ke tempat kakekmu lagi?"

"Iya, bu"

Ibu duduk di sebelah Kuroko yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut biru Kuroko, senyum lembut terpancar dari wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu.

"Tidak terasa ya, sekarang Tet-chan sudah besar. Dulu kau akan menangis saat di ajak ke tempat kakek." Ibu tertawa ketika mengingat masa kecil sang putra.

Kuroko mendengus. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu lagi, bu. Memalukan." Rajuknya.

Ibu tertawa geli, rupanya sang putra merajuk. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, sudah bawa sapu tangan dan tiketnya?"

"Hm, sudah." Semuanya sudah ia persiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari, bagaimana bisa terlupa?

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai terlewat stasiun, dan jangan lupakan tasmu juga." Nasihat ibu.

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu ibunya khawatir, tetapi,

"Ya ampun, bu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi ketempat kakek sendiri, kan?" Jengah juga rasanya, ia sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun, apa ibunya lupa?

"Ya, ya. Berangkat sana,nanti ketinggalan kereta." Ibu menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan.

Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia berbalik menatap ibunya.

"Aku berangkat." Pamitnya. Ibu hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati." Dan pintu pun tertutup.

.

Dalam kereta yang Kuroko naiki saat itu tidak terlalu ramai, padahal ini adalah libur musim panas. Mungkin orang lain akan lebih memilih pergi ke pantai dan pusat hiburan lainnya di bandingkan pergi kedaerah pedesaan.

Meletakkan tas ransel di samping, matanya memandang keluar jendela. Menatap hijaunya deretan pohon yang dilewatinya. Tanpa diminta kenangan itu pun muncul lagi. Sebuah kenangan indah masa kecilnya, dengan hutan tempat tinggal para dewa dan arwah.

 _Yamagami mori._

"Seijuurou..." gumam Kuroko.

* * *

 **Hotarubi no Mori e (AkaKuro ver.)**

 **.**

 **Disc**

 **Hotarubi no Mori e © Yuki Midorikawa**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Natsu wo Miteita ©** **Shizuru Otaka**

 **.**

 **Lihat, musim panas datang lagi**

 **Membantuku memenuhi janjiku hari itu.**

* * *

 _ **Saat itu usiaku enam tahun. Karena bosan bermain di rumah kakek, aku pergi keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Hingga, tanpa sadar kakiku membawaku ke tengah hutan. Ketika menyadari aku tersesat, aku menangis.**_

 _ **Saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya.**_

.

Kuroko menangis seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut. Dia sangat ketakutan, dimatanya hutan itu terlihat gelap dan begitu menyeramkan. Hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan saat ini, bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

"Hiks... ayah... ibu..."

" **Hey, chibi."**

Suara seseorang membuatnya terkejut, ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekeliling. Disana, di balik sebuah pohon besar, seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang mengenakan topeng _kitsune_ tengah memperhatikannya.

" **Kenapa kau menangis?"** Tanya orang misterius itu.

Melihat ada orang lain di sekitarnya, Kuroko menangis sesenggukan. Antara bahagia dan takut.

"Hiks…"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko bangun dan berlari kearah sosok misterius dibalik pohon itu.

"Hueee…. Tolong aku!"

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menggapainya, sosok itu bergeser ke samping, membuat Kuroko terjerembab keras di tanah.

" **Maaf. Kau manusia, kan?"**

Kuroko yang hendak menangis lagi, terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 **"Jika ada manusia yang menyentuhku, maka aku akan lenyap."** Ujar pemuda misterius dibalik pohon.

Kuroko terdiam, ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di balik topeng putih itu. "Memangnya... kakak bukan manusia?"

 **"Aku... adalah 'sesuatu' yang hidup di hutan ini."**

Kuroko berpikir. "Eh? Kakak hantu, ya?" Tangan mungilnya menunjuk wajah (topeng) sosok di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat riang, seperti telah memecahkan sebuah teka teki yang sulit.

"Lalu, lenyap itu... apa maksudnya?" Wajah Kuroko kembali terlihat bingung ketika mengingat hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

Sosok itu membisu. Perlahan, tangan mungil Kuroko terulur, bermaksud menyentuh. Namun, lagi-lagi pemuda itu menghindar. Kuroko kecil menjadi penasaran, dia terus mengejar pemuda yang katanya hantu itu, meski dia terus mengelak.

 _Pletak_

"Aduhhh..."

Kuroko memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul. "Kakak ternyata memang bukan manusia. Mana ada manusia yang memukul seorang anak kecil dengan keras. Hiks..." Kuroko kembali menangis.

 **"Lenyap... artinya menghilang untuk selamanya."**

Mendengar itu, Kuroko berhenti menangis, mata besarnya menatap bingung sosok yang ia sebut hantu terlihat seperti sedang menerawang.

 **"Ini adalah akibat dari sihir dewa gunung yang mengikatku."** Sosok itu terdengar seperti menghela nafas di balik topengnya, sebelum melanjutkan. **"Jika aku tersentuh oleh manusia, maka itu adalah akhir bagiku."**

Meski tertutup topeng, Kuroko dapat merasakan tatapan tajam yang sosok itu berikan padanya. Kuroko menunduk, ia merasa bersalah.

"Ma- maaf..."

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

 **"Ini, peganglah sisi yang satunya."**

Kuroko bingung, untuk apa sosok itu menyodorkan sepotong ranting padanya. Ia ingin pulang, bukan main.

 **"Kau tersesat, kan? Pegang itu, aku akan mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini."**

Mata Kuroko melebar, _dia..._ "Terima kasih." Seulas senyum terukir di wajah manisnya.

.

Terlepas dari cerita seram yang mengikutinya, hutan _yamagami_ adalah hutan yang asri. Mungkin karena suasana gelaplah yang membuat hutan ini terlihat menakutkan, bahkan disiang hari sekalipun. Deretan pohon yang terlihat sama, membuat seseorang menjadi bingung dan akhirnya tersesat.

Dijalan setapak yang Kuroko lewati, terdapat jejeran patung di kiri kananya. Patung-patung itu terlihat tua dan tidak terawat. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang berani memasuki hutan lebat ini. Beberapa kali matanya melirik sosok di sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam salah satu sisi ranting dan sisi satunya di pegang oleh sosok hantu bertopeng yang mengatakan akan mengantar Kuroko keluar hutan. Secara tidak langsung, mereka terlihat seperti tengah bergandengan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, membuat hutan sunyi itu semakin terasa sunyi. Meski, samar-samar Kuroko dapat mendengar suara serangga dan binatang kecil yang entah di mana di dalam hutan. Mereka terus melangkah hingga melewati gerbang _Toori_ (Gerbang kuil Shinto), suara langkah mereka di tangga terdengar keras.

 **"Apa... kau takut?"**

"Takut apa?" Kuroko bertanya balik.

 **"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."**

Lalu hantu itu diam lagi, hingga mereka sampai pada gerbang _Toori_ dengan _kekkai_ (pelindung). Hari sudah beranjak senja ketika mereka sampai di ujung hutan, sisa sinar matahari masih terasa hangat di udara. Suara hewan yang akan kembali ke peraduanya terdengar di sekitar.

 **"Jika kau berjalan lurus dari sini, kau akan menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini.** _ **Jaa na.**_ **"**

Pemuda bertopeng _kitsune_ melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Kakak, apa kau selalu ada disini? Jika aku datang lagi, apa kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Kuroko, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin berpisah dari sosok teman barunya itu.

 **"** _ **Yamagami mori**_ **adalah tempat para dewa dan arwah tinggal. Jika kau datang kemari lagi, kau tidak akan bisa pulang. Jadi, jangan datang lagi."**

 _Tidak boleh datang lagi? Tapi..._

Angin berhembus lembut, membuat surai merah pemuda itu melambai terbawa angin.

 **"Bukankah itu yang dikatakan orang-orang desa?"**

Kuroko tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng, seakan menyangkal apa yang dikatakan hantu itu.

"Namaku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau kakak?"

Sosok bertopeng itu, hanya terdiam. Lagi, karena topeng itu, Kuroko tidak dapat melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang hantu itu tunjukan padanya ketika ia bertanya. Perasaan Kuroko menjadi tidak nyaman, ia merasa sang hantu sedang menatap tajam padanya.

 _Apa dia marah?_

Kuroko melangkah mundur perlahan, matanya menyiratkan rasa takut yang coba ia sembunyikan.

"Po- pokoknya, besok aku akan datang lagi dan membawakan kakak hadiah karena sudah menolongku. Sampai jumpa."

Kuroko berbalik pergi, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa takut akan sosok pemuda yang menolongnya.

 **"Namaku, Seijuurou."**

Langkah Kuroko terhenti, _Seijuurou..._ batinnya. Saat ia berbalik, sosok Seijuurou sudah menghilang, bersamaan angin yang berhenti berhembus.

.

Sepanjang perjalanannya Kuroko bersenandung riang. Setelah mengetahui nama teman barunya, ia merasa begitu senang. Tangan mungilnya memungut sebuah ranting kecil yang ia gunakan untuk membelai ilalang yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan yang ia lewati dengan gembira.

"Tetsuya!" Teriak seseorang.

"Hm? Kakek!" Setelah mengetahui siapa yang berteriak memanggil namanya, Kuroko berlari riang kearah sang kakek.

 _Pletak_

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau masuk hutan sendirian. Kalau terluka bagaimana?"

"Hiks... hiks..." Air mata Kuroko mengalir, hidungnya memerah.

"Huee... kakek!" Kuroko menangis histeris memeluk kakeknya, pria tua itu tersenyum melihat cucu kesayangannya tidak terluka sedikitpun. Ia memeluk sang cucu erat.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kakek Kuroko terus menggenggam tangan mungil Kuroko erat. Seakan tidak ingin anak itu lepas lagi dari pengawasannya.

"Mm... Kakek." Panggil Kuroko ragu.

"Ya?"

"Apa... para arwah benar-benar tinggal disana?"

"Maksudmu, _Yamagami mori_?" Tanya kakeknya, memastikan.

"Iya."

"Entahlah. Tapi, itulah yang di katakan orang-orang." Jawab kakeknya. Kuroko tidak bertanya lagi, karena ia tahu kakeknya belum selesai.

"Saat masih kecil, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan arwah-arwah itu. Jadi, aku dan temanku pergi memasuki hutan. Meski pada akhirnya aku tidak bertemu dengan arwah-arwah itu, tetapi aku yakin telah melihat sesuatu di ujung mataku."

Kuroko masih terdiam, mendengarkan. Sang kakek kembali melanjutkan. "Suatu malam di musim panas, kau bisa mendengar suara sungai di dalam hutan. Dan lagi, katanya ada seorang anak bercerita, dia dan teman-temanya pergi memasuki hutan dan bersenang-senang di festival di dalam hutan sana. Tetapi, para penduduk disini tidak pernah mengadakan festival musim panas di hutan. Jadi, festival apa yang mereka lihat di hutan waktu itu? Cerita itu menjadi tidak masuk akal ketika mereka mengatakan itu adalah festival para arwah." Kakek tiba-tiba tertawa geli.

"Haah... jadi teringat masa lalu. Kami benar-benar bodoh sekali waktu kecil." Kakek terus tertawa sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

 _ **Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkan Seijuurou. Bahkan di malam hari, aku tidak dapat memejamkan mataku meski hanya sedetik.**_

 _'Yamagami mori adalah tempat para dewa dan arwah tinggal. Jika kau datang kemari lagi, kau tidak akan bisa pulang selamanya.'_

 _ **Apakah yang di katakannya itu benar? Apakah aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya? Dan apakah, dan apakah, lainya yang terus berputar dikepala kecilku saat itu.**_

 _ **Hingga keesokan harinya, berbekal dua batang es krim di tangan dan keyakinanku. Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang Toori, tempat dimana kami berpisah kemarin,**_

 _ **dan dia di sana...**_

 _ **.**_

 **"Kau datang."** Katanya. Saat melihat Kuroko. Anak itu terlihat gugup.

Seijuurou duduk di undakan tangga teratas di bawah gerbang _Toori_. Dengan pakaian yang sama, dan topeng putih yang sama.

 **"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang."** Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau..." ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Kau menungguku!" Teriaknya. Perlahan wajahnya berubah cerah, ia berlari riang kearah Seijuurou, berniat memeluknya.

 _Pletak_

"Aduhh..."

 **"Kau tidak belajar sama sekali, ya?"** Kata Seijuurou dingin.

Kuroko tertawa. " _Gomen_ , aku terlalu senang." Meski kesakitan ia tetap terlihat bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou melompat ke hadapan Kuroko. Anak bersurai biru itu sempat berpikir bahwa Seijuurou akan meninggalkannya.

 **"Disini panas. Mau ketempat yang lebih sejuk?"**

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hah?"

 **"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu."** Seijuurou kembali menaiki tangga yang ia lompati tadi, ia berjalan memasuki hutan.

Mata Kuroko melebar. "Iya!" Ucapnya riang, lalu berlari menyusul Seijuurou menaiki tangga menuju hutan _yamagami_.

Dingin, manis, dan meleleh di mulut, adalah sensasi yang Kuroko rasakan saat memakan es krim yang ia bawa untuk dirinya dan Seijuurou. Anak itu mengikuti langkah Seijuurou dalam diam. Sesekali matanya melirik pemuda yang berjalan di depannya.

 _Sebenarnya Seijuurou-nii mau membawaku kemana?_ Pikir Kuroko.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, namun ia urungkan. Ia takut pertanyaannya akan membuat Seijuurou marah.

Setelah melewati jembatan yang membelah sungai, mereka kembali memasuki gelapnya hutan _yamagami_. Kuroko tidak merasa takut, karena ia yakin Seijuurou akan menjaganya. Seperti yang pemuda itu katakan sebelumnya.

Dalam gelapnya hutan, samar-samar terdengar suara sesuatu yang mendekat. Kuroko berhenti untuk memastikan, dan suara itupun terhenti.

 _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

Kuroko berlari kecil menyusul Seijuurou yang sudah cukup jauh, dan suara itu datang lagi. Kuroko berhenti untuk memastikannya, dan lagi-lagi suara itu terhenti. Saat akan kembali berjalan menyusul Seijuurou, matanya melihat sesuatu dibalik pohon, sesosok arwah berbentuk kabut hitam menatapnya tajam. Mata Kuroko melebar, takut.

 **"Seijuurou..."** Suara serak dan dingin terdengar. Tubuh mungil Kuroko gemetar, ketakutan. **"Dia... anak manusia? Boleh aku memakanya?"**

 _Makan_?

Kuroko mundur ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Sei-nii..." isaknya. Ia berlari kebalik tubuh tinggi Seijuurou. Mencari perlindungan.

 **"Tidak. Dia adalah temanku."** Ucap Seijuurou dingin.

 **"Begitu, ya... Manusia, jangan sentuh Seijuurou. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan memakanmu."** Ancam sosok arwah itu.

Kuroko mundur menjauhi Seijuurou, air mata menggenang di sudut mata besarnya. Ia sangat ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, Seijuurou membuat suara-suara seperti terbatuk atau bersin dari balik topengnya. Menurut Kuroko suara itu terdengar lucu. Namun ajaibnya, suara itu membuat sosok kabut hitam di balik pohon terlihat ketakutan. Lalu,

 _Poof_

"Ah! Rubah?"

Sosok hitam itu berubah menjadi rubah, lalu lari kedalam hutan. Ketakutan.

 **"Dia adalah salah satu arwah disini. Dia terkadang berusaha menakuti orang-orang, tidak menggigit hanya menggonggong."** Jelas Seijuurou.

Mata Kuroko berbinar. "Wah... hebat. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat arwah sungguhan."

 **"Lalu menurutmu aku ini apa?"**

 _ **Meski Seijuurou bilang bahwa dia adalah salah satu arwah yang tinggal di yamagami, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya demikian. Bagiku ia adalah sosok teman yang berharga.**_

"Ne, Sei-nii. Apa kau arwah yang tidak memiliki wajah? Mengapa kau selalu memakai topeng?" Tanya Kuroko. Ia sangat penasaran, karena Seijuurou selalu memakai topeng.

Seijuurou tidak segera menjawab. **"Tidak apa-apa."** Jawab Seijuurou.

 **"Tidak usah memikirkanku. Mengapa tidak menceritakan tentang dirimu saja, Tetsuya."**

"Seii-ni, mau tahu?"

 **"Ya. Aku sangat penasaran."**

Kuroko berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou. Ia tertawa-tawa riang.

 _ **Besok, dan besoknya lagi aku terus menemui Seijuurou di hutan. Bermain, berlari dan tertawa bersamanya. Meski memalukan, saat itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Hingga selama libur musim panas tahun itu ku habiskan dengan bermain dengan Seijuurou.**_

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kuroko tinggal di rumah sang kakek, besok ia dan keluarganya akan kembali pulang ke Tokyo.

Kuroko berlari mengejar kupu-kupu hingga merasa lelah sendiri. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang, matanya menatap sekeliling. Pohon, bunga, Kuroko menghitung dalam hati. Meletakkan telunjuk kecilnya di dagu, ia berpikir.

"Hm... Seii-nii mana?" Gumam Kuroko pelan.

Kuroko kembali melihat sekeliling. Wajahnya berubah cerah saat menemukan sosok yang di carinya. Ternyata Seijuurou tengah berbaring. Tidur mungkin.

Anak bersurai biru melangkah mendekat, mata besarnya menatap penasaran pada topeng _kitsune_ yang selalu dipakai Seijuurou. Ia jadi penasaran dengan wajah asli Seijuurou, apakah pemuda itu benar-benar tidak memiliki wajah?

 _Kalau aku hanya menyentuh topengnya, itu tidak apa-apa, kan?_

Kuroko ragu. Ia ingin menyentuh topeng Seijuurou, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa takut. Tangan kecil Kuroko dengan ragu terulur untuk menyentuh topeng yang di pakai Seijuurou. Menelan ludah gugup, Kuroko menarik topeng itu perlahan.

Wajah itu pucat. Diusianya sekarang Kuroko tidak mengerti arti kata tampan ataupun indah, ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ia ingin terus memandang wajah itu. Ia tidak ingin wajah lembut itu tertutup lagi.

Perlahan kelopak mata Seijuurou terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna keemasan. Kuroko terkejut, secara refleks ia meletakkan kembali topeng itu di wajah Seijuurou. Dengan cukup keras.

 **"Aduh!"**

"Maaf..." Kuroko menunduk, merasa bersalah.

 **"Melakukan sesuatu pada seseorang yang sedang tidur... kau memang anak yang aneh."**

"Tadi... Sei-nii beneran tidur?"

Seijuurou menopang dagu dengan tangan. **"Begitulah. Terlihat normal, kan?"**

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Matanya terus memandang Seijuurou.

" _Nee, Sei-nii._ Kenapa selalu memakai topeng?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran.

 **"Jika aku tidak memakainya, aku tidak akan terlihat seperti arwah."**

Mata Kuroko berkedip lucu.

"Aneh..."

.

"Besok, aku akan pulang ke kota."

Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang berjalan di hadapannya. Namun, pemuda itu tidak kunjung menjawab. Kuroko merasa kecewa. Merasa seperti tak diinginkan.

 _Apa Sei-nii membenciku?_

 **"Tetsuya, kau akan datang lagi tahun depan?"**

Mata Kuroko melebar. Seijuurou tidak membencinya.

"Pasti!"

 **"Akan kutunggu."**

.

 _ **Sejak hari itu, musim panas selalu menjadi musim yang kutunggu. Seijuurou pun menepati janjinya. Di tempat yang sama, ia selalu menungu. Setiap tahunnya.**_

 _ **Saat aku menyadari bahwa arwah lain dapat menyentuh Seijuurou, ada suatu perasaan iri dalam hatiku. Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kami berbeda. Dua musim panas berikutnya, kakek memintaku menemaninya di rumah. Awalnya aku enggan, namun mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, membuatku ragu untuk menemui Seijuurou.**_

 _ **Begini ceritanya. Saat itu kami bermain di hutan seperti biasa, dan saat berkeliling, sesosok arwah tiba-tiba menahan tubuh Seijuurou dengan tangan besarnya. Aku sangat terkejut dan ketakutan, namun Seijuurou tetap terlihat tenang.**_

 **"Berhati-hatilah, dia anak manusia."** Kata arwah itu memperingatkan. Aku merasa arwah itu mencoba menjauhkanku dan Seijuurou. **"Jika ia menyentuhmu, kau akan lenyap."**

 **"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."** Ucap Seijuurou. Tangan besar itupun melepasnya.

 **"Aku memperingatkanmu, manusia. Jangan menyentuh, Seijuurou."**

"Ba-baik."

 **Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Namun, mengatakannya memang mudah. Selalu ada banyak hal yang membuat Seijuurou hampir menyentuhku, seperti saat aku terjatuh dari pohon salah satunya.**

 **Tetapi aku hanya berkata.**

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman ku yang berharga."

 _ **Ya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Walau tidak bisa menyentuh, selama aku bisa melihatnya itu sudah cukup bagiku.**_

 _ **Seiring tahun berlalu, kini aku sudah masuk SMP. Aku ingin sekali menunjukkan seragamku padanya. Namun, saat aku menunjukkan seragamku padanya, responnya datar sekali.**_

"Sei-nii, lihat aku sudah SMP sekarang." Sombongku.

 **"Kau terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi."** Ucapnya datar. Aku menggembungkan pipi sebagai balasannya.

 _Jawaban macam apa itu?_ Pikirku

"Aku hampir setinggi dirimu Sei-nii."

Dia tidak merespon, hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Lalu meninggalkanku. Aku mengikutinya dalam diam.

.

 **"Begini?"**

"Bukan. Angkat layangannya lebih tinggi."

Hari ini Kuroko mengajak Seijuurou bermain layang-layang. Kuroko ingin tertawa saat Seijuurou mengatakan ia tidak pernah bermain layangan sebelumnya.

"Ketika aku mulai lari, lepas layangannya!" Teriak Kuroko yang sudah besiap berlari. Seijuurou mengangguk.

Layang-layang itu terbang tinggi di atas langit, hampir seperti dapat menyentuh awan. Kuroko meberikan benang layangannya untuk di pegang Seijuurou. Awalnya pemuda itu terlihat kesulitan, namun lama-lama ia mulai terbiasa. Kuroko tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

Tanpa terasa senjapun menghampiri. Warna jingga mulai menggantikan birunya langit.

"Sei-nii, aku harus pulang." Ucap Kuroko setelah menurunkan layang-layangnya.

Ia bingung, mengapa Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Ketika berbalik, Seijuurou membuka topeng _kitsune_ yang selalu dikenakannya. Wajahnya tersenyum merasakan sejuknya udara yang beranjak malam. Jantung Kuroko tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Ia terdiam, perasaan asing mulai memenuhi hatinya. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang nyaman.

Matanya melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia pernah mendengar tentang hal ini dari teman-teman perempuannya. Kuroko menggigit bibir.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Seijuurou.

.

Hari itu panas, Ibu dan neneknya sedang pergi berbelanja. Dirumah hanya ada dirinya dan sang kakek, Kuroko termenung.

 _Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi lebih tua dari Sei-nii, ya?_

 _ **Berjalan bersamanya membuatku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Pertambahan usia Seijuurou lebih lambat dari manusia biasa. Tahun demi tahun yang bertambah, membuat penampilanku berubah. Namun Seijuurou tetap sama, seperti saat pertama kami bertemu.**_

Kegetiran dalam hati Kuroko bertambah, ketika ia dewasa nanti, apakah Seijuurou tidak akan sudi menemuinya lagi?

"Tetsuya, kakek punya semangka. Kamu mau?"

"Iya, kek." Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring. Mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kakek, memakan sepotong semangka yang terlihat segar. Manis...

"Besok berangkat jam berapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi kata ibu, masih ada waktu sampai siang."

"Hm... Cuaca tahun ini cukup bagus. Semangkanya jadi manis. Artinya..." ucapan pria tua itu terhenti. Mulutnya terlihat meludahkan biji-biji semangka.

Kuroko melirik kakeknya yang terdiam. "Artinya?" Tanyanya.

"Musim dingin tahun ini akan menjadi sangat dingin. Lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Desa ini letaknya berada diantara pegunungan dan laut. Suhu pergantian musim panas dan musim dinginnya sangat terasa. Hawa dingin akan cepat meleburkan hawa panas, bahkan mungkin _yamagami mori_ akan membeku." Jelas kakeknya. Ia kembali melahap buah merah penuh air di tangannya.

Kuroko terdiam, mendengar penjelasan sang kakek, membuatnya memikirkan Seijuurou yang hidup di hutan sana. Jika musim dingin datang dan hutan membeku, bagaimana dengan Seijuurou?

 _Aku harus bertemu Seii-nii._

.

 **"Syal?"**

"Iya, pakailah saat musim dingin nanti." Ucap Kuroko.

Pagi ini sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo, ia kembali menemui Seijuurou di gerbang _Toori_. Menyerahkan sebuah syal berwarna merah pada pemuda itu. Syal merah yang Kuroko berikan pada Seijuurou adalah milik neneknya yang dia minta kemarin.

" _Jaa_ _ne_!" Kuroko melambaikan tangannya kepada Seijuurou. Ia berbalik pulang setelah menyerahkan syalnya.

"Sampai ketemu musim panas tahun depan!" Teriaknya.

.

Selama musim dingin, Kuroko selalu memikirkan Seijuurou. Ia berharap agar waktu berjalan semakin cepat hingga musim panas nanti. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Seijuurou lagi. Kuroko duduk di balkon kamar, di tangannya segelas cokelat panas mengepul. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, udara hangat itu berubah menjadi kabut putih saat ia menghembuskannya.

Ketika melihat keatas, ia menyadari saat itu salju turun. Butiran putih itu turun perlahan, Kuroko menadahkan tangannya. Sebutir salju turun perlahan pada telapak tangannya, membawa sensasi dingin lalu dengan cepat mencair.

 _'Ketika tersentuh manusia, maka aku akan lenyap.'_

Setetes air mata mengalir diwajahnya. Kuroko terisak,

 _Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Seijuurou._

 _._

Dua tahun berlalu, sekarang Kuroko sudah memasuki jenjang SMA. Musim panas selanjutnya, ia kembali menunjukkan seragam sekolahnya pada Seijuurou.

 **"Tidak terasa, sekarang Tetsuya sudah SMA."** Ujar Seijuurou saat melihat Kuroko memakai seragam SMA-nya.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Sekarang kita jadi terlihat seumuran, ya?"

 **"Ya."**

Mereka duduk di pinggir danau. Air danau yang jernih terlihat berkilau ketika memantulkan cahaya matahari. Bunga teratai yang indah mekar, membuat pemandangan itu semakin asri.

 **"Tidak mengejarku hari ini?"** Tanya Seijuurou kemudian.

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman." Kesal rasanya, Seijuurou pikir usianya sekarang berapa? Enam tahun?

"Tiga tahun lagi aku akan lulus. Kau tahu Sei-nii, rencananya setelah lulus nanti aku akan mencari pekerjaan di sekitar sini." Kuroko melihat awan sambil menerawang.

"Jadi, kita akan selalu bersama."

Kuroko menunggu tanggapan Seijuurou, tapi pemuda itu masih membisu. Kuroko tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang wajah tampan itu tunjukan. Topeng _kitsune_ itu selalu dipakainya. Kuroko kembali melihat awan di langit.

"Musim gugur... musim dingin... musim semi... dan musim panas." Gumamnya. "Selalu. Kita akan selalu bersama, ya?" Kuroko tersenyum. Angin lembut membelai wajah tenangnya. Ia merasa begitu damai.

 **"Akan kuceritakan tentang diriku."**

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut. Ia memandang Seijuurou penasaran.

 **"Aku bukan arwah. Tapi... aku juga bukan manusia."** Seijuurou memulai dengan sulit. Kuroko tahu, pasti sulit menceritakan tentang masa lalumu yang kelam. Ia diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

 **"Aku pernah menjadi manusia. Saat masih bayi, aku ditinggalkan di hutan ini. Saat itu aku menangis berharap kedua orang tuaku kembali lagi. Mereka bilang, aku tidak pernah berhenti menangis. Seharusnya saat itu aku sudah mati, tetapi dewa gunung ini datang dan memberiku kekuatannya agar aku terus hidup. Itulah mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini, bukan hantu apalagi manusia."** Seijuurou menjeda ucapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

 **"Jadi, tidak apa-apa jika Tetsuya melupakanku."**

Mata Kuroko melebar.

 _Melupakan... Seijuurou?_

Kuroko ingin menyangkal, namun kata-katanya terasa tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Ia hanya bisa membisu.

 **"Tubuh yang dialiri sihir seperti ini sangat lemah."** Lanjut Seijuurou. Ia memandang lekat tangan pucatnya. **"Jika menyentuh manusia. Sihirnya akan pecah dan tubuh ini akan lenyap."**

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Seijuurou selesai bicara. Kuroko hanya menunduk.

"Seperti salju..."

 **"Huh?"**

"Menghilang saat di sentuh. Seperti salju." Ucap Kuroko pelan.

Menatap wajah (topeng) Seijuurou lekat. "Sei-nii, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Baik itu di musim gugur, musim dingin bahkan di musim semi sekalipun. Selalu, memikirkanmu."

Kuroko menghela nafas, hatinya perih. Ia merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Seijuurou, jangan lupakan aku."

 _Waktu mungkin akan memisahkan kami berdua._

 _Tetapi... hingga saat itu tiba... tetaplah bersamaku._

 _Karena cukup bersama Seijuurou._

 _Maka, semua akan baik-baik saja._

.

Malam ini Seijuurou mengajak Kuroko pergi ke festival arwah. Setelah memastikan situasi aman, pemuda enam belas tahun itu diam-diam pergi dari rumah kakeknya. Kuroko senang sekali, karena Seijuurou bilang ia selalu ingin pergi ke festival itu bersamanya.

 _"Festival musim panas?"_

 _ **"Ya. Sejak dulu, aku ingin pergi denganmu. Namun, saat itu kau masih kecil, aku pikir kau akan ketakutan."**_

 _"Tentu saja mau. Kapan kita pergi?"_

 _ **"Malam ini. Jam delapan, temui aku di tempat biasa."**_

 _"Oke."_

Seperti kata Seijuurou, festival itu terlihat seperti festival musim panas pada umumnya. Para pedagang ramai menjajakan dagangannya, bahkan ada banyak permainan yang biasanya terdapat di festival manusia.

Mata Kuroko berbinar, ini luar biasa. "Wah, benar-benar seperti festival pada umumnya."

Saat ini Kuroko memakai _yukata_ biru tua dan Seijuurou memakai _yukata_ merah, seperti warna rambutnya. Warna yang kontras, namun di satu sisi terlihat serasi. Wajah Kuroko memerah ketika menyadarinya.

"Tunggu, apa mereka semua berubah menjadi manusia?" Kuroko melihat sekeliling, rasanya seperti bukan festival arwah saja.

 **"Mengesankan bukan? Aku dengar, manusia bahkan sampai tidak menyadarinya."**

Kuroko tertawa, rasanya ingat cerita kakeknya.

 **"Tetsuya."** Panggil Seijuurou.

"Hm?" Kuroko yang sudah berjalan mendahului Seijuurou terhenti. Ia berbalik.

"Ada apa?"

 **"Ikat ini di tanganmu. Kau bisa saja tersesat."** Seijuurou mengeluarkan kain putih yang cukup panjang dari lengan _yukatta_ -nya.

"Baik."

Kuroko mengikat kain putih itu di tangan kanannya, ia bergumam. "Ini seperti kencan saja."

 **"Ini memang kencan."**

Kuroko terkejut mendengar perkataan Seijuurou. Wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdebar keras. Perlahan, bibir mungilnya menampilkan seulas senyum.

Kuroko benar-benar menikmati festival itu. Seijuurou membawanya berkeliling ke berbagai tempat, mereka juga melihat pertunjukan kembang api. Tertawa ketika membeli kembang gula yang bisa terbang. ' _Kencan_ ' yang luar biasa, pikir Kuroko senang.

"Ini luar biasa. Terima kasih, Seijuurou."

 **"Kau bahagia, Tetsuya?"**

"Hm, iya. Aku sangat bahagia."

 _Seandainya saat ini berlangsung selamanya..._

 **"Tetsuya... Aku... sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus menunggu musim panas berikutnya. Saat jauh darimu, walaupun aku tidak bisa menembus kerumunan orang-orang, aku selalu ingin menemuimu."**

 _Apakah, musim panas yang akan datang dia tidak akan ada disana lagi?_

 _Apakah... ini adalah akhir bagi kami?_

Memikirkan itu, hati Kuroko terasa begitu perih. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali memeluk Seijuurou. Namun, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan, menahan kegetiran yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Seijuurou berhenti melangkah, ia menatap Kuroko dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Seijuurou membuka topengnya dan memaikannya pada Kuroko. Terkejut, Kuroko ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum dengan cepat, Seijuurou mengecup topeng yang di pakai Kuroko. Lalu kembali berjalan.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, Kuroko bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi. Ia hanya bisa diam. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, seandainya...

"Ayo, kejar aku!" Seseorang anak kecil berteriak.

"Tunggu!" Balas anak lainnya.

Seorang anak perempuan berlari diikuti oleh anak laki-laki yang mengejarnya. Saat melewati Seijuurou anak laki-laki itu hampir terjatuh, beruntung, Seijuurou tepat waktu menangkap tangannya, sebelum anak itu benar-benar terjatuh.

 **"Hati-hati."** Ucap Seijuurou.

Kuroko berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak yang di tolong Seijuurou barusan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, terima kasih!" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih anak itu kembali berlari, menyusul temannya yang sudah jauh di depan.

Tiba-tiba tangan pucat Seijuurou bersinar. Mata Kuroko melebar.

"Seijuurou? Jangan-jangan-" Kuroko tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, tenggorokannya tercekat.

 **"Tetsuya..."**

 _Tidak... Tidak! Kumohon..._

 **"Kemarilah, Tetsuya. Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu."**

Seijuurou tersenyum, ia merentangkan tangan, meminta Kuroko datang memeluknya. Air mata Kuroko sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Ia melempar topeng _kitsune_ Seijuurou, dan berlari kearah pemuda itu.

Memeluknya... untuk yang pertama... dan terakhir.

Tubuh Seijuurou menghilang dalam pelukan Kuroko, meninggalkan _yukata_ merah yang di pakai pemuda itu. Kuroko menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hiks... Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou... aku... mencintaimu..."

Kuroko terus mengulang kata-kata itu, kata yang tak sempat ia ucapkan. Berharap kata-kata itu akan tersampaikan padanya.

Pada Seijuurou...

.

.

 _ **The End**_

 **Remake cerita macam apa ini?** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Saya sedang galau ketika mengetik cerita ini, hahaha. Alasannya...**

 **Giliran buat cerita sendiri, dengan jeniusnya saya menghapus folder berisi cerita buatan saya itu. Mana lupa di backup lagi. Mau ketik ulang, udah keburu lupa jalan ceritanya. Jadinya ya...**

o(╥﹏╥)o

 **Ada yang tahu anime ngenes ini?**

 **Berapa kalipun saya nonton, saya tetep nangis. Kenapa cowok se-unyu Gin harus mati coba?**

 **Kenapa?** щ(ºДºщ)

 **Dan... sebelum saya publish cerita ini saya cari dulu ada yang sudah buat apa belum. Ternyata versi akakuro belum, jadi seperti inilah. Hahaha aneh ya?**

.

.

.

Omake (Natsu wo Miteita)

Pemandangan suasana desa yang akrab tertangkap retina Kuroko. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan itu. Deretan sawah yang hijau dan rumah-rumah sederhana khas pedesaan membuat kerinduan dihatinya meningkat.

 _Sudah empat tahun, ya?_

Kuroko mencangklongkan tas ranselnya dan melangkah keluar kereta. Ia menghirup nafas dalam.

 _ **Derik jangkrik menciptakan alunan lagu**_

 _ **Di langit matahari terbenam yang kemerahan**_

 _ **Di jalan pulang sangat jauh**_

 _ **Tapi aku berjanji, akan datang lagi besok**_

"Tetsuya!"

"Nenek? Kau datang menjemputku?" Kuroko terkejut melihat neneknya berada di stasiun.

"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya kau datang lagi setelah empat tahun. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Neneknya memeluk Kuroko erat. Kuroko hanya tertawa,

"Kakek mana?" Tanya Kuroko, saat tidak melihat sosok kakeknya dimanapun.

"Dia sedang di ladang. Saat tahu kau akan datang, dia semangat sekali. Mau petik buah semangka untukmu, katanya."

Kuroko dan neneknya terus berbincang tentang banyak hal. Perjalanan dari stasiun kerumah kakeknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya perlu berjalan sebentar dan mereka pun sampai.

 _Desa ini tidak berubah._

 _ **Musim panas dipenuhi banyak oleh bunga**_

 _ **Membuatmu terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya**_

"Tetsuya, kau sudah mau pergi lagi? Istirahat saja dulu." Kata sang kakek ketika melihat Kuroko yang sedang memakai kembali sepatunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kek. Aku ingin ke _yamagami mori_ sebentar." Ujar Kuroko, ia melangkah keluar.

"Nenek dengar tiga hari lalu ada sekelompok mahasiswa yang-"

Kuroko tidak mendengar kelanjutan perkataan neneknya, ia ingin segera sampai ke hutan _yamagami_. Di tangannya, Kuroko menggenggam erat topeng _kitsune_. Hartanya.

 _Seijuurou_...

 _ **Ku pikir kisah ini tidak akan berakhir selamanya**_

 _ **Tapi, aku menyadari sesuatu akan datang**_

 _ **Burung gagak juga akan terbang**_

 _ **Pergi ketempat, tempat yang jauh**_

Kuroko sampai di gerbang _Toori_. Matanya mengabur karena air mata yang menggenang. Kuroko menggeleng.

 _Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis._

 _ **Musim panas berjalan dengan cepat**_

 _ **Dan menyembunyikan hartanya untuk tahun depan**_

Ia mendekap erat topeng _kitsune_ yang dibawanya. Kakinya terus menapaki tangga yang seperti tak berujung, memasuki hutan _yamagami_. Melewati jembatan, dan gelapnya hutan. Kini ia sampai di padang bunga tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu semasa kecil. Kuroko duduk di pinggir danau yang di tumbuhi bunga teratai, meletakkan topeng _kitsune_ yang di bawanya di sebelah kiri. Kuroko berbaring menatap birunya langit musim panas.

 _Sudah empat tahun ya, Seijuurou..._

 _Maaf baru datang lagi. Aku..._

 _Ah... Kau tahu, sekarang aku sudah kuliah. Aku juga membawa topengmu. Kau sedang apa?_

 _Apakah sekarang aku sudah menjadi lebih tua darimu?_

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, tertidur. Merasakan kembali kehadiran sosok yang di cintainya. Dalam mimpi...

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau salah pilih jalan, akhirnya kita jadi tersesatkan, _nanodayo_."

"Aku lelah- _ssu_."

"Diam Kise!"

Alis Kuroko berkerut, suara siapa itu? Mengganggu sekali.

"Lebih baik kita beristirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaga, setelah itu kita cari jalan keluarnya lagi."

"Aka- _chin_ benar, aku lelah. Maiubo-ku juga habis."

Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya, matanya melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apakah itu suara para arwah yang tinggal di hutan ini?

"Aku mendengar suara air. Mungkin di sekitar sini ada mata air."

Seorang, ah, tidak lima orang pemuda dengan warna rambut pelangi terlihat berjalan mendekat kearah Kuroko. Mata Kuroko melebar.

Rambut merah itu, wajah itu...

Dia...

"Ada seseorang disana. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita." Kata seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru yang hendak berlari.

"Jangan Aomine _cchi_ , jangan-jangan itu adalah arwah yang di katakan para penduduk desa." Pemuda bersurai kuning menarik tangan pemuda bersurai biru.

"Permisi."

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut. Sejak kapan?

"Boleh aku-"

Kuroko menatap pemuda dihadapannya dalam diam. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan rindu.

"Seijuurou..." gumam Kuroko tanpa sadar.

Pemuda bersurai merah di hadapan Kuroko tampak terkejut, sebelah alisnya naik, bingung.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Tidak. Mm... Maksudku... Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

 _ **Aku tidak akan pernah lupa**_

 _ **Hari-hari musim panas yang berharga itu**_

.

 **Tamat**

Kritik dan saran?

Silahkan melalui review.


End file.
